I Trust You
by Iris Frostbite
Summary: When you are left with so little time, what do you do? Spend every single moment of it with your family and friends? Living life like its the last? For me, I didn't do much. I only had one goal, and that was to be make sure they took care of each other. AU


**This story is very sad and may make you cry, if you do not like that please leave even though it would mean the world to me if you could read this and review**

* * *

I didn't feel anything at all. I wanted to know I would be fine but... _Three months? _Was that all the time I really had left?

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses,_

_take me to the river, at dawn._

_Send me away with the words of a love song..._

he gave me an apologetic look, he felt bad for me... I never really bothered to learn his name. He said something, it sounds important, but the shock is too much. Even for me, this was all too much "... Are you listining? I asked if you'd be willing to donate after you died." _Donate..? _

"O-okay." he nodded and then frowned at me

_Lord make me a rainbow, to shine down on my friends._

_They'll know I'm safe with you when they stand under my colors, oh,_

_And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no_

_Ain't even grey when they bury me..._

"... Are you going to tell anyone?" I shook my head, of course I wouldn't disturb them... I couldn't. I had so much more to do before I died. He sighed and handed over the papers, why was it... so empty? _How could I feel nothing? _I felt disturbed. Among all of us... I was likely to be the most normal from our strange group.

_The sharp knife of a short life... oh well,_

_I've had just enough time..._

It been five days since then, five days since I stopped going to school, five days since I stopped caring about my education. They said it was nice that I was more open with them... that I wasnt trying to do things by myself anymore.

Oh if only they knew the real reason I was doing this.

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses,_

_take me to the river, at dawn._

_Send me away with the words of a love song..._

"No!" I sat up, _Third time this week... _I shuddered. Didn't people say that when you die, you'd see your whole life until then flash before your eyes? It wasnt for me. I had nightmares plaguing my sleep.

_They deserve to know what's happening_ I frowned, they can never know abour this. _I'll take it to my grave_ Funny, really, how mine was already being prepared.

_The sharp knife of a short life... oh well,_

_I've had just enough time..._

"... Hey! Don't ignore me!" I turned around, my friend was panting heavily, he was sweaty and he didn't seem happy at all. I felt anger swell up inside me. He shouldn't be running!

"Don't you value your life!?" He only smirked and straightened up, it was strange, he never did that... _unless..._ "You found a donor?" his smirk disappeared and was replaced by the brightest smile he ever showed, anyone "Yeah! It was last minute, but they managed to get it for me! Now I can join the team with you. That is, if you saved me a seat?" I felt sick, I hated lying more then anything, but I can't just tell him that I'm dying, right?

_And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom_

_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,_

_I've known the loving of a family_

_But it sure felt nice when they held my hand_

_They're here in town, said we'd stick together, forever_

_Who thought forever could be severed by a..._

"Of course I did. I'm not like you who idles instead of works." He glared at me playfully and jabbed me in the arm _Had he always been so strong...? _"Hey, I'm always busy! Don't give me that face." He mocked-yelled as his smiled remained "Don't let Storm hear you say that." he smirked

"I know."

_...The sharp knife of a short life... oh well,_

_I've had just enough time..._

"GAHHH!" "Are you okay?!" The door to my room slammed open. A tall, black-haired man stared at me in panic. "Yeah... I'm fine." I held my head, why were they so frequent? "Hey-"

"How much time do I have left?" he stared at me quietly. The tension rose higher then ever and for the first time in a long time, I felt scared of the answer I was sure to receive. "Chasel... How much time _do I have left?_"

"A month and a half." He paused with a pained look and said sadly "You should really tell them..." he wanted to say more, I knew that, but instead he came towards me and held me tightly. I could have never stopped it, nor did I want to, I cried...

_A penny for my thoughts? Oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar_

_They're worth so much more after Imma goner_

_And maybe then you'll hear the words I'm singin' _

_Funny when dead, people will start listenin' _

"Hey! Your turning seventeen half a month from now, right?" the red-haired male infront of me looked happy, his loud voice easily catching everyone's attention "Seriously?! Man, congrats!" _Oh if you only knew... _"What do you want as a gift?" my bestfriend stared at me, he looked anxious, excited, but mostly happy, for me. The same person who was hiding the fact that they'd be dead, _How funny, it may even be on my birthday to _

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses,_

_take me to the river, at dawn._

_Send me away with the words of a love song..._

"Don't ignore me! Come on! Tell us what you want!" What did I want? Oh yeah... I could make them promise that "That no matter what happens, you guys would look out for each other. Always." I saw a certain brunette roll his eyes in exasperation

"We mean; what do you want as a present! We always look out for each other, right?" I frowned inwardly. He spoke the truth, but I wanted assurance "Hey, Earth, it's his gift."

_Uh oh (uh, oh) The ballad of a dove (oh, uh) _

_Go with peace and love Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket _

_Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh_

He turned towards me with a bright smile "Well, besides that, I have twelve tickets to this new concert we all wanted to see, remember it? I managed to nab it." the other stared in envious shock "Isn't that a week from now? That's perfect! You have to come with us."

I didn't dare refuse them.

_The sharp knife of a short life... oh well,_

_I've had just enough time..._

"Happy Birthday!" they all called out, one after another placing gift upon gift in my arms as they laughed at how I was forcing myself to hold it all up. It was nearly as tall as I was, "Okay. That's enough. All presents on the table." Chasel rolled his eyes as he walked over to Lambini Storm, who was busy subtly flirting with one of the older guests at my party "I thought this was supposed to be a privet party?" Blaze mumbled as he walked towards the drinks

"Can we talk?" I turned around to face Roland as he stared at me anxiously "I want you to have this." I raised an eyebrow as I placed the final gift on top the table as he led me into my house

"What's this about?" Roland may be naive at times and a horrible liar, but he knew me well

"His donor is supposedly having his birthday today too." he said looking anywhere _but _me

"And what does that have to do with me...?" he glared darkly and marched forward

"You're dying, aren't you? That's why you dropped out of school."

"Was it that obvious?" I felt worried, I didn't want them to know...

"Not completely. But... he knows you. We both grew up with him, he is the farthest thing from stupid and naive." I nodded, that was true

"I-" I felt pain well up in me and a sudden fit of violent coughing erupted, I dropped to my knees, the entire world was going faster then ever and I was spining as blood came out of my mouth

"SOMEONE CALL THE AMBULANCE!" That was the last thing I heard before blacking out.

* * *

_Were people in my... room?_ I forced my eyes open and stared as the doctors and nurses pushed people outside. I turned my head to them, they looked irritated, I couldn't blame them. We were amazing at giving others headaches

"Doc...?" he turned to look at me and smiled sadly _Why... why do I feel as if... _"The operation went smoothly... You'll be able to live longer now." I felt cold and numb "What do you mean?!" I screamed at them in anger _They said it was hopeless! _

"You should be thankful." he murmured _No... No! Please be joking! _I knew that expression very well, it was the same one they gave me when Neo died, and the exact same words with little differentation were given to me, _again_

"_Your friend gave up his life to save yours." _

* * *

For once in my life, I really hated him. He knew I hated being treated like a fragile person, he was so much sicker, he suffered longer then I had and now? He was gone. He would never return.

I couldn't feel anything, and I was sure the others felt the same. We all gave speeches, of how much we missed him, he's been gone for only three days and already the world seems to have turned darker. Everything seemed to have lost its usual luster.

I stare at the coffin, why did he do it? I should be the one there, he shouldn't. He was too kind, he was too young to have died for a person like me. I couldn't even protect him. I failed Neo, he made me swore that I'd protect him no matter the cost, but instead, it was me who was being protected, yet again.

I laid down a single white rose, a white rose signified purity, it was the only white one as others threw in black roses, a sign of death and farewell forever, as his coffin was lowered.

I felt too numb to hear their condolences.

* * *

A week after the funeral, I heard a voice scream my name before turning around; there stood Roland and Pink, in their pitch-black attire, Roland was furiously wiping away tears as Pink looked on coldly "I'll give you some space." she left us as Roland handed me a letter,

"When he found out you were dying, he immediatly offered his heart." his eyes were dead as he said this "He needed to breathe while you needed a new heart. Funny, isn't it?" he walked away from me, the words stung like burning coals being stuffed into my- I mean his heart.

I forced myself to read the paper as it read;

_I found out about your conditon and knowing me, you should've just said so. _

_You know how stubborn I am. I won't let you die, any of you guys. _

_No matter the circumstances I would've never let it happen._

_Stop crying already, sheesh, you'd think the training would've thought you_

_how to deal with this... but you were always the kindest and most-soft hearted out of _

_us all. _

_You were acting pretty strange, dont worry about me. I was and still am more prepared for death then you are. _

_I was the first to be told that I'd die young. Not you._

_So promise me this, I swear this is the last thing I would ever ask of you_

_Take care of them for me, I trust them to you. I trust you the most. _

_This is my last request, and I know dad asked you to protect me,_

_But please, be good to them... I'll see you next time._

_- Grisia Sun_

_P.S. If any of you try to commit suicide, I will beat you up once I see you. and if they try_

_stop them, alright? _

My tears fell, he trusted me with them, he trusted the only family he had left to _me. _I grimaced reading the tombstone they set

**_Here lies Grisia Sun._**

**_From Dec. 25. 1987 to June 6. 2001_**

**_The best friend and son _****_anyone could ever hope to have,_**

**_and the person who brought the light with him wherever he went_**

_He trusts me too protect them all._

* * *

**_Please Review_**


End file.
